


[Podfic] The Lightness of You

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Humour, English Accent, First Time, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Love, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Poetry, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Religion, Soundcloud, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: God should not have built them with such discrepancy, made them need for love, and long for wholeness, then left them to their own devices.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Lightness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rend_Herring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rend_Herring/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lightness of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307449) by [Rend_Herring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rend_Herring/pseuds/Rend_Herring). 



> This is my 250th Pod. Seems right and proper to offer such a lovely story for such a milestone!  
> Thank you so much, Rend, for permission to pod.  
> For the first time in ages, I have nothing else ready to go, so I'm having a rest from posting for a little while. Not resting altogether - working in the background, getting more things ready for later publication.  
> You'll see me daily for Quarantine, for as long as that goes on and at least weekly for Crown of Thorns until Christmas. I'm hoping to be back with some kind of program within a month or so and I'll keep trying to catch up with your lovely comments in the meantime!
> 
> Music: United 2 by Paul Mottram

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [The Lightness of You](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/the-lightness-of-you/s-8sfKX3Fs5vO)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [The Lightness of You music United 2](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/the-lightness-of-you-music/s-IyvmFJ5ctUu)


End file.
